Aaron and Emily: Hope
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: JJ and Dave are both in trouble, JJ with Em and Dave with JJ. And Baby Hotchner has a name! HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next A&E. Now, one thing for last night, *dramatic pause* SERIOUSLY TWISTED UNSUB! Every time I think the writers can't get any worse, they go and prove me wrong. Asses. And JJ, I love her but seriously? Bringing Garcia in? Yes, she's getting whacked by a pregnant Emily. Come on, you all know it'll be hilarious. Okay, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Beth, Mal and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_'SMACK'_

"What were you thinking?"

JJ rubbed her arm. "Em!"

Emily glared at her. "Oh no you don't, Jennifer Jareau. You brought Garcia into a hostage situation! Are you nuts?"

JJ looked around for help, hoping Aaron was somewhere near by. Sadly her boss and one hope of getting out of this in one piece was nowhere to be found. Great.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Dave said, walking over, backing the pregnant woman instead of his girlfriend.

JJ glared at him. He was so sleeping on the couch.

"I was thinking that maybe she could help since she personally knew both the vic and the unsub." JJ explained. "Beside, it was her idea and you both know Penelope Garcia does not take no for an answer. From anyone."

Dave and Emily exchanged a look. She had a point there.

"Try to keep her from doing things like that until after the baby's born," Emily said. "please."

JJ laughed. "I'll do my best but it is PG, Em."

Emily gave an annoyed huffed. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Alright you two," Aaron said to his kids, who were buckled into their seats in the back of the car. "Mommy and I have narrowed down the list of names for the baby to three and it's up to you two to pick one."

Jack bounced in his seat. "What names?"

Bethany mimicked her brother, even though Aaron wasn't sure she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Taylor, Megan and Aurora," Aaron gave Jack the names.

"Rora!" Bethany squealed.

Aaron cocked a brow. Okay, maybe she did know what he was saying. She was one and a half now.

"You pick Aurora, huh Beth?" Aaron said. "That was Mommy's pick too." he shifted his gaze to Jack, who seemed to be focusing rather hard. "What do you think Bud?"

Jack took a minute before answering. "I like Aurora too."

Aaron nodded with a laugh. Of course they both picked Emily's name. "Mommy will be very happy to know you both like her pick. Now let's get home and tell her."

He laughed as both kids cheered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave pouted as JJ handed him a spare blanket and pillow. "Come on Jen, it was a reasonable question!"

JJ cocked a brow. "No, no it wasn't. Coming from Emily, yes because she's pregnant and allowed to ask questions like that because she's hormonal. But you and I both know I wouldn't have brought Garcia into the situation unless I was damn sure there was no other way."

Dave cringed. Alright, he had to give JJ credit there. None of them would put Garcia in harms way unless there really was no other choice. The team didn't function well without her, they already knew that.

"I'm sorry, Jen." Dave said sincerely. "You're right, I shouldn't have questioned you and I'm guessing you already got enough grief about it from Morgan."

JJ snorted. "You got that right. The first moment he got me alone he let into me about that."

Dave made a mental note to have a talk with Morgan the next day. "I'm sorry."

JJ nodded. "Apology accepted." she turned to head upstairs. "You're still sleeping on the couch."

Dave groaned.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily grinned at Aaron as they climbed into bed that night. "They picked my name."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, yeah rub it in."

Emily's grin grew. "Oh I intend to. For about the first month of Aurora's life." she kissed Aaron's cheek. "Don't worry, you can pick the middle name. After all, I picked Beth's."

Aaron laughed. "How kind of you," he ran his hand over Emily's belly, feeling Aurora kick. "How about Jordan? Goes nicely with Aurora."

Emily thought it over as the baby kicked gently. "Aurora Jordan Hotchner," she nodded. "I like it."

Aaron gave Emily a kiss. "Then we have our daughter's name."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, not nearly as long as I was aiming for and I was hoping to work a Morgan/Garcia scene in but that didn't want to work for me so here we are. Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
